This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Vehicle start-stop engine systems advantageously stop the vehicle engine when the vehicle is not moving, such as when stopped at a stoplight, in order to increase fuel economy and reduce engine wear. While current start-stop engine systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, vehicle air conditioning systems include a compressor, which is typically driven by the engine. When the engine is stopped by the start-stop engine system, the compressor is no longer driven, which presents issues with cooling the vehicle passenger cabin. The present teachings advantageously include air conditioning systems and methods for cooling a vehicle passenger cabin even when the engine and compressor have been turned off, such as by a vehicle start-stop engine system.